


(Cover) Decode by SilverLining2k6

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan presses the box into my palm and curls my fingers around it. I run my thumb over the nap of the velvet. "What's this?"





	(Cover) Decode by SilverLining2k6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384141) by [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6). 



> If you haven't read this story yet, you must do it immediately.
> 
> I know that the first iPhone was launched in 2007, but I couldn’t find more suitable model for this cover.

 

* * *

Sources:

   


End file.
